Stone Cold Sober
by Lilbit903
Summary: Jasper makes a call he'd normally regret, but when the burn of whiskey brings about more truth than he expected, he finds he really doesn't mind. AU Revised


She jumped as her phone started playing an unfamiliar song " _Take it out on me, put your lips on mine, let me take his wrong, make it right-"_ She answered it hurridly. Damn Jasper and his incessant need for trying to get her to listen to Country music.

"Hello, Jasper." She growled.

"Belly Baby! You know you're soooo pretty right?" Came the slurred words of one Jasper Cullen. She sighed. He was obviously drunk, and for whatever reason he had a terrible habit of calling her.

"Jasper, you're drunk. Why are you calling me at-" She glanced at the clock "-Two fifteen in the morning?"

She could hear his laughter through the phone, "Because I love you Bells! You know what you should do? You should bring your pretty little self on over here."

It had taken months of drunk dials for her to be able to understand his slurred words, and right now she wish she couldn't. Her chest tightened knowing he didn't mean anything he said. She'd experienced enough of the morning after I'm sorry calls to know that.

"Jasper, you should go to sleep. You don't know what you're saying. You'll just regret it in the morning or afternoon. Whenever you wake up." She sighed, knowing he probably couldn't hear her.

"Wait! Bella please come over. Maybe you could give me a kiss-" He hicoughed.

She cut him off before he could go any further, "Goodnight Jasper. Call me when you're sober."

She hung up the phone and rested her head on her knees willing herself not to cry. It didn't matter that she knew he didn't mean anything he said after drowning himself in a bottle of Whiskey. She couldn't stop herself from wishing that he did. Truthfully he more than likely called her so he and Edward could have a laugh. She groaned, put her phone on silent and laid down for a fitful sleep.

* * *

He woke up to a pounding head, and an empty bed. The pounding he was used to, the emptiness of his bed, he was not. He groaned and stumbled for the bathroom, determined to make it to the toilet before the contents of his stomach decided to make a reappearance. After flushing he rinsed the taste of whiskey and acid out of his mouth. Opening his medicine cabinet he reached for the Tylenol. Popping two in his mouth and dry swallowing he made his way back to the bed. Picking up his phone he noticed the time, four-thirty pm, along with one outgoing call at two fifteen that moring. _Bella._ Groaning as the memories assaulted him, he rubbed a hand over his face.

He expected to feel regret. If it was any other woman he probably would have, but this was Bella. The girl he'd been in love with since his brother had brought her home halfway through their Junior year. It had been a stupid crush at first, easily explained away by the fact that she was pretty and nice. However the more time he spent with her, the harder it was to deny the truth. He liked her, far too much. It put a strain on his relationship with his girlfriend Alice, who had later dumped him, because he was too inattentive.

He cringed thinking about what was said, thoughts of "I Love you's", and "please come overs", floating around. He stared at her picture on his phone, making a silly face, and he was overcome with the urge to call her.

His heart was pounding as the phone was ringing. Once. Twice. "Hello?" His breath caught at the sound of her voice.

"Jasper, is that you? If you're calling me drunk again making false promises I Swear to God-"

He cut her off abruptly, "I'm not."

Silence.

"I'm not drunk Bella. And even though I was last night, that don't make em false promises."

He could hear her little gasp.

"Isabella, I'm stone cold sober. Yeah, I called last night. Maybe let the whiskey talk for me, but if you're reacting this way, maybe it didn't say enough. Isabella, girl, I've been in love with you since Senior year. I'm not even really sure this will work, I'm not gonna promise you forever. All I know right now is I want you to come over." He was breathing heavier as he finished his impromptu speech. Honestly he'd called to apologize, but there was something in the tone of her voice that set him off.

"Jasper, a-are you serious? This isn't some joke? Some little prank you and Edward cooked up?" Her voice wavered.

"No!" He shouted, then softer "No, Bella I would never hurt you that way. I meant what I said, I Love you"

He waited a few moments, then whispered, "Please come over."

"Okay. We need to talk." She conceded before hanging up.

He felt himself smile briefly. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

* * *

He shook himself from his thoughts as he heard the door bell ring. Getting up he stretched and placed his guitar next to the couch. It had taken Bella nearly thirty minutes to make it to his apartment. He'd taken that time to shower and tidy up. Pulling open his door he smiled at Bella.

"Come on in." He said allowing her space to walk by. He turned around watching her inspect his space. He felt silly being nervous. This was Bella, she wouldn't car what his living room looked like. He took a deep breath.

"Please sit down Bells, you're making me nervous." He whispered.

She nodded before making herself comfortable at the far end of the couch. "So why did you want me to come over Jasper?" she questioned softly.

He gulped. Now was the moment of truth, "Because I meant what I said last night Bella. I love you. No, don't look at me like that. I have loved you since before we graduated from high school. I liked you knowing you were dating my brother."

She looked at him confused, "Then why not say something? Why run off and get drunk all the time and be with all those girls? If you loved me why not say something when me and Edward broke up?" she was getting louder with every question. She was confused and worried and he couldn't exactly blame her after all the hell Edward had put her through.

"Damnit Isabella! When was I supposed to say something? When you were dating my brother? Or when you were all tore up cause he ran off with Tanya? Or while you were dating that Jacob kid? I drank to try and forget. I slept with those girls to forget. But nothing, no matter what I did could make me forget you! I love you! I was scared. So I ran and hid hoping no one would notice." He was panting, his face was red and he'd leaned in closer to her.

"Do you mean it? All of it?" She asked biting her lip.

He nodded. "Yes Bella. Every word. Here listen, I wrote this."

He leaned back and picked up his guitar. Strumming a couple of cords he began to sing.

"I guess I said some thing's last night  
That's usually in the morning light  
I regret it  
Like double shots and cigarettes  
Said things like  
"I love you baby" and  
"I know I sound crazy, but let's just work this out ya and maybe settle down"

I woke up hungover  
But still had to call you  
'Cause I just realized girl  
That maybe it was all true, yeah"

He chanced a glance at Bella smiling slightly as she gasped before continuing to play.

"I let the whiskey talk  
And baby it said too much  
I got the feeling now  
It didn't say enough  
'Cause I'm waking up alone  
Missing that midnight kiss  
I can't promise you forever  
All I know is I still want you to come over  
And I'm stone cold sober"

He closed his eyes, he knew that this could go either way. She could accept him into her life as a possible partner or she could leave and never speak to him again. His voice got slightly lower to hide his uncertainty.

"Well I can lie about 99 percent of the time  
When I've had too much to drink  
Yeah I do stupid things" He grinned at her giggle and whispered "You think?" but never stopped playing.

"But this time is different  
And baby it feels so right  
I hope you were listening  
To every word I said last night

I let the whiskey talk  
And baby it said too much  
I got the feeling now  
It didn't say enough  
'Cause I'm waking up alone  
Missing that midnight kiss  
I can't promise you forever  
All I know is I still want you to come over  
And I'm stone cold sober" He opened his eyes and stared straight in to hers as he began to finish out the song.

"Yeah I got blood shot eyes (Got blood shot eyes)  
But it's all crystal clear (All crystal clear)  
No I don't need Jim Beam  
To know I need you here

Yeah I let the whiskey talk  
And baby it said too much  
And I got the feeling now  
It didn't say enough  
'Cause I'm waking up alone  
Missing that midnight kiss  
I can't promise you forever  
All I know is I still want you to come over  
Baby all I know is I still need you to come over  
And I'm stone cold sober"

He put his guitar to the side and started wringing his hands together, "Bella, I know this is sudden. I know you don't think I could be serious about this, but I promise you I am. I want to give us a shot. Give this a chance. I'm not gonna say I won't ever hurt you, but I will promise to do my damndest not to. Please Isabella?" he whispered eyeing the space between them. He was caught slightly off guard when she flung herself in to his arms crying.

"Bella are you o-" he was cut off by a pair of the softest lips he'd ever felt o his. She tasted of strawberries and mint and he was so damn happy that he'd called her stone cold sober.

* * *

Okay y'all. there it is. it's been a while since I've written anything. Just a short and sweet oneshot/drabble based off the song "Stone Cold Sober" by Brantley Gilbert and because I love the song so much I put the lyrics in. All Reviews are welcome. :)


End file.
